Merry Derekus
by benjeeluvr
Summary: A little Derekus fluff. one Shot


"Gah!" Derek screamed out loud. In the past hour Derek had been on the computer, read 3 comic books, and listened to music. 

"It's Derekus Eve. I have nothing to do, and no one to share my holiday with." Derek proclaimed as he sat on his bed, placing his arms on his knees and his head on his hands. "Why am I so bored."

He could hear Casey's music through his wall. "Christmas songs. Go figure." He said rolling his eyes, letting out another groan and falling backwards onto bed. He laid there for 5 minutes and all he could hear was the same song over and over again.

"This has to stop." Derek said getting up and walking into the hall. Casey door was open, her music was blaring.

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day,_

_you gave it away_

_This year To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

"And of coarse it's a Christmas love song" Derek said rolling his eyes again.

He was about to yell at her to turn off the music or at least turn it down, when he noticed she was crying.

"What's wrong with you?" Derek said trying not to look at her while she was crying. He didn't do tears, even after Kendra being so emotional in front of him.

"Like you care." Casey said wiping her eyes and trying to make it seem like she wasn't crying.

"I don't care, but when your step-sister is crying on Christmas eve, it's nice to ask." He said moving to sit beside her on her bed.

"Nice!?" She took a pause and looked at him. "You're never nice! Especially towards me." She turned away and stared back at the tissue in her hands.

"Hey, Christmas is a time for change." Derek didn't know what was coming over him, he actually meant everything he was saying. He wasn't even calling this holiday Derekus like he always has.

"Oh yeah... I'm so sure." Casey said with a chuckle.

"I don't want to fight right now Case, I want to know what's wrong." Derek said with worry in his eyes.  
"Are you asking me what's wrong so you can use it against me later?" Casey asked awaiting a 'yes'. But Derek just shook his head and looked at her. "Fine.. I'll tell you." But before she could Derek did something no one could have foreseen. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Casey said looking at his arm around her.

"Comforting you" He said with a small smirk on his lips, and sadness in his eyes. "Continue with your story." he said squeezing her arm.

"Christmas is suppose to be a happy time of year, exciting, loving, but for the past hour I've been sitting in my room, all by myself, not excited, not loved, and defiantly not happy." She held back a tear.

"Why don't you call Max?" Derek asked seeing the tears in her eyes.

"We.. We.. br.. broke u.. up yes.. yester.. da.. day." Casey said grabbing the front of Derek's shirt and burying her head in his chest.

"I'm sorry." Derek replied wrapping his other arm around her.

"What's going on here?" Came Lizzie's voice from the doorway.

"Nothing" Casey said bolting up and drying her eyes.

"What did you do Derek?" Lizzie said seeing her sister wiping her eyes.

"Nothing." Derek said with anger in his eyes. He didn't know why he always got blamed for everything. Ok, he did, he always caused the problems, but this time he really didn't do anything wrong.

"It's ok Liz, he was trying to help me." Casey said looking from Derek back to Lizzie.

"Okay..." Lizzie said with a chuckle. Lizzie tried to hold back a laugh, but there was a smile on her lips. She wasn't trying hard enough. "Mom and George want us downstairs to put the finishing touches on the tree."

"We'll be right down." Casey said watching her sister walk away.

"Edwin!!! Come downstairs!" Lizzie yelled from the end of the hall.

Edwin ran past the open door to chase Lizzie.

"It'll be okay Case, you have a family that loves you, you don't need Max." Casey smiled at his comment. "We better get downstairs." Derek leaned over, kissed Casey's cheek, got up and walked away.

Casey smiled to herself, but Derek stopped to talk. "You really shouldn't have the same song on repeat you know, one, it's annoying, and two, it's to sad." He turned off her CD player and went to leave.

"Derek" Casey said just as he walked through the door. He turned to her. "Merry Derekus" Derek smiled.

"Merry Christmas Casey." He said leaving the room completely with Casey right on his tail.

_A friend to discover with a fire in her heart _

_A girl under cover but you tore me apart _

_Maybe next year, _

_I'll give it to someone _

_I'll give it to someone special._

**_Merry Derekus everyone._**


End file.
